


Be careful of who you trust (it might cost)

by Anonymous



Series: angst man [2]
Category: DreamSMP
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dream is mentioned, Other, Skeppy mentioned as well, Tags Are Hard, The Crimson Egg, how to get clout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "B-Bad?""Sorry Sam, but you can't be let out until you love the egg like we do."-------------––————----------------Or, the fic where I had to make since no one was writing about itBased off the stream where Bad and Antfrost trapped Sam with the egg, but slightly more or less dramatised.
Relationships: Antfrost & Darryl Noveschosch, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Everyone, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit
Series: angst man [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159871
Comments: 9
Kudos: 189
Collections: Anonymous





	1. that part

**Author's Note:**

> no one was writing this, I wrote it, my writing is shit, this is my first work here, I have a wattpad acc, I'm sorry if it's shit or anything, kudos and comments and criticism is greatly appreciated, thanks for actually clicking this and reading it

Sam and Puffy were currently dressed in full netherite, guard raised and careful as they stared at Bad and Ant across the room.

Bad was currently standing on the completely-not-suspicious obsidian platform, holding his trident in his left hand and a sword in his right, Ant behind him watching the duo carefully.

"Come here Sam, I promise I won't try to harrass you anymore, I want to say sorry!"

"Also, could you put your pick in that chest? Not your weapons, just your pick!" Bad said cherrily.

Ant smiled as he saw Sam's hesitation as he gripped onto his trident and pickaxe, very hesitant to let go of it.

Waking over to the chest, Ant looked at Sam with the most pleading voice he could muster and eyes, looking at Sam as he said, "Please Sam, I have a bet, I need to show them that I have a pickaxe and a trident please, or I will lose the bet."

At this point, Sam seemed to be slightly less hesitant as he opened the chest and placed his pickaxe in. Just as he was about to close it, Bad quickly injected," And your trident. Put it in."

Sam looked up at Bad, now cautious and wary. Why would Bad ask him to put away his trident?

Gripping his trident tightly, he answered accusatory and warily, "Why should I do that Bad? Give me a good reason."

Bad sighed as he paced around the room they were in. They were in a wooden structure in the shape of an egg with an obsidian platform in the centre, a single wooden block in the centre.

Looking straight at Sam and Puffy, he muttered a few words of assurance to himself, or rather, the voices. 

Looking up, he said, "Look, I know you probably won't want to put it away, but I assure you Sam, I will give it back to you. It will only be for a while, I promise you." Bad looks up at Sam with a honest to God smile.

Taking a sharp inhale in, Sam looks down at his trident, then at Puffy as she tries to convince Sam to not put away his trident. Eventually, he makes a decision and walks to toward the chest, placing his trident in there. 

With a smile, Bad looks at Sam and gestures for a hug. A warm, inviting hug.

Sam had figured his friend was being his usual nice self, an innocent demon who was friends with a diamond loving person. 

Sam walks over to where Bad is and leaning down a little, he embraces the nice hug. 

Until Bad pulls away and holding Sam by his shoulders, he took a few steps back and with a smile, he looks at Sam before stepping on a button, opening the wooden block below Sam and making him fall through the narrow hole. 

With a scream, Sam lands onto the oddly squishy floor, rubbing arm that he fell on. 

Looking up, he sees Bad no longer in his red and black hoodie, but a white and black hoodie. Any trace of red on him vanished. 

He could hear the screams of Puffy as he presumed Ant chasing after her. 

"B-Bad? Wha-" 

"I'm sorry Sam, but until you learn to love the egg like we do, you can't leave this place. The egg will be nice to you, I promise you. Embrace its loving warmth and care, like me and Ant!" 

Sam looked up the hole and angrily glared at him under his creeper mask. 

Looking up at Bad he takes out his crossbow and continuously fires arrows up the narrow hole, filled with betrayal and anger.

Bad had taken a step back and avoided the arrows and with a hint of a teasing and darker undertone to his words, he said, "Sam, until you love the egg, you WILL NOT GET OUT."

Sam had ran out of arrows in that moment and looking around, he suddenly noticed a red vine that seemed to look at Sam.

Sam stumbled back a little before the vine seemed to let out some kind of gas or pollen or whatever that was onto Sam. 

Slowly, Sam felt his head hurt as he tried looking around for a way out. 

Before suddenly Sam felt dizzy and he had dropped his crossbow onto the ground. Falling onto his knees and looking up, as he saw Bad's silhouette and another silhouette, he points the middle finger up at them before his vision went dark and he felt himself collapsing onto the red flooring.

He could hear the distant cries of someone up there before the hole covered up and then Sam was plunged into darkness, following the darkness afterwards. 


	2. that second part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my writing sucks, if you actually stuck around for this, i have to thank you.
> 
> my writing is shit, im listening to my spotify now, wondering about stuff and school.
> 
> ALSO:  
> TW: DESCRIPTIONS OF BLOOD, VIOLENCE, GORE, FLESH, MENTIONS OF TORTURE, AND SOME BAD STUFF.
> 
> IF YOU CONTINUE BEYOND THIS POINT, I HOPE YOU ARE FINE WITH IT

Currently, it has been what, 2 or 5 days since Sam has been stuck down here. 

After waking up and finding mutilple vines fucking crawling on his leg and kicking them off in panic, Sam had explored his little prison.

_To put it simply, it was small._

_The obsidian had enough space to walk around but it was too small and it had nothing else in there other than space, red tiny vines, obisidan and more red._

_Great._

_Sam had managed to take a peek out of the holes in the obisidan and looked around to find out where he was._

_He noticed the prison, or cage, was above something._

**_Hello Sam._ **

_Sam immediately screamed as he stumbled back in the small space at the voice that seemed to echo around the room. Or rather, his head._

_After a one-sided conversation where the voice was trying to speak to Sam and Sam covering his ears and repeating a single phrase like a mantra of some sort 'Be strong.'_

_He ignored the voice, using the sword he still had that was in his shreath and tried to pry the obsidian apart._

_It didn't really work._

_He managed to make a hole small enough to stick his hand out, which was quite amazing to him._

_He dug around in his small bag and found an ender pearl that could be used._

_He thought of Tommy, Puffy, the construction site of the unfinished Hotel._

_And of the children that could be led here on a pretense that it was important but would lead them to being an egg-fanatic._

_Sticking his hand out with the shiny, green orb, he prepared to flick it._

_When suddenly a sword cut through the air near his arm, causing a newly formed cut to appear on his arm._

_Sam had let out a cry of pain when he realised the sword had Sharpness 5 and Fire aspect 4._

_The small cut had stung really badly._

_He quickly flicked the orb and stuck his arm back in and grabbed his sword and crossbow and prepared to hit the hard ground outside._

_When he suddenly felt the rush of air and his molecules disappearing and reforming outside and he let out a quick exhale before sprinting towards the exit._

_He could make it._

_He would make it._

_Suddenly Bad had appeared in front of the exit, sending a punch towards Sam, causing him to stumble back to avoid the harsh punch sent his way._

_Grabbing his sword, he swung forward and barely nicked Bad's arm, causing Bad to hiss in pain as his pulled his arm towards him as Sam tried to sprint past him._

_He almost did._

_Almost._

_A hand had grabbed the back of his currently red-stained hoodie, stopping Sam entirely and sending him flying backwards onto the ground._

_He felt a body climb onto him, pinning him down onto the ground and he whimpered in pain as he felt the tip of a sword pierce into his back._

_"Don't try escaping Sam. I know what you are attempting. Let this serve as a warning, don't even try or even think about escaping." Bad murmured into his ear before Sam could feel nothing but white-hot pain._

_He screamed out as he felt something burn his back as a sword dug further into his skin and slice across his back, struggling and trying desperately to escape this horrible feeling._

_Before the pain subsided and he stared at the ground as he felt himself get pulled up and walk back to the cage before Bad tied his arm to a newly craved pole into the obsidian, trapping him there._

It had been about 3 days since that happened and currently, Sam was leaning against the wall as he watched red vines seep in through the holes and slowly suck up the blood from his injuries before the vines wrapped around his injuries, causing pain, but Sam didn't flinch.

He sat there and watched as the vines began digging into his flesh, more blood forming.

_**Thank you for the food, Sam.** _

_**I'm sure you will be a great help to the eggpire.** _

Then Sam realised he was slowly losing it.

Quickly kicking off the vines and squeezing the arm with had the phrase "Be Strong" on it and repeating the mantra.

He wouldn't go crazy.

He can't.

He won't.

Suddenly, the white hot pain from 3 days ago flared up again as he realised that there were vines that were wrapped around his torso, squeezing his torso really tightly and painfully.

He screamed his throat hoarse from the past few days when the vines had constantly attacked him, without fail.

When the vines had finally left, Sam could hear the lies from the Egg starting to take effect.

Sam slowly fell into an uneasy sleep, one thought constantly on his mind,

_Will anyone save me?_

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was almost a week and a half when help came.

Sam was on the verge of losing it and the mantra he had repeated to himself constantly was almost constantly drowned out by the constant cries and screams from the egg about random ideas or trying to convince Sam to give up and join the Eggpire.

Sam was also practically starving himself and had begun consuming his own Flesh as he had practically thrown out half of his inventory onto the egg, the egg praising him afterwards.

And he would watch as his items get burned up or taken away by the vines.

It seemed awfully familiar.

_~~Like Tommy's exile where that scumbag of a person caused the young boy to almost break and even consider an almost successful suicide attempt.~~ _

Sam had been holding on for so long, onto his slowly depleting sanity.

When suddenly, the obsidian that had blocked his exit had been destroyed, allowing so much light to shine through the opening, blinding Sam.

A figure had shown up, holding a pickaxe as they stared at Sam.

He covered his eyes as he tried to make out who the figure was.

  
He saw horns on the side of the figure's head.

He began backing away nervously, pushing himself all the way to the other side of the cage.

The injury had flared up again.

The sword was there again.

_The lies, the constant lies, the constant torture, the constant pain-_

The figure had at some point in time during his panic got close to him and was squatting in front of him, trying to calm him down.

"Shhhhhh, Sam, its alright, its me, Puffy!"

"DON'T FORGET ME AS WELL WOMAN!"

"And Tommy as well, we are here to save you."

Sam recognised the voices and the names, calming down almost immediately.

He lunged forward and pulled Puffy into a hug, grabbing onto her like she was his lifeline.

He desperately hoped that Puffy wouldn't vanish, be another figment of his imagination.

Puffy hugged back, equally tightly.

She was real.

Sam had pulled away from the hug before Puffy seemed to try and pull Sam up, to bring him out, slashing at the rope that held Sam to the cage.

Sam had stumbled up, carefully leaving.

Tommy and Puffy had led Sam from the cage to the exit, to the prime path, to the church.

Grabbing Sam, Tommy shoved Sam into the holy water.

Instantly, Sam felt his mind and lungs clear up.

And the pain from his injuries.

Sam had quickly got out onto the other side of the fountain, gasping for air and trying to suppress his scream of pain.

Puffy had ran over to the other side of the fountain, pulling off Sam's clothes and grabbing the med-kit that normally laid in the church.

Wrapping up Sam's wounds, with the occasional hiss or cry of pain, Puffy managed to use up almost all of the bandages in the med-kit and a lot of string to stitch up Sam's large wounds or cuts.

"I wanna go hooooome" Sam whined.

Puffy smiled warmly and nodding, she and Tommy led Sam home.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Sam continued working at the prison as the warden, watch Dream, act as Sam Nook, tend to the broken children of the SMP and care for the others, he pushed himself to work past his injuries.

When he saw Bad, Ant, Skeppy and the others who had joined the Eggpire, he avoided them the best he could.

  
He unfortunately couldn't avoid them forever, but when they noticed Sam, they would just smile creepily at him.

But Sam had vowed to protect everyone from the Egg, no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so,
> 
> now i going to make an age reverse au for sbi  
> and its about the egg and one of the sbi
> 
> i know this is a lot of eggs but like  
> the angst man.
> 
> I ALSO WILL POST A CHAPTER FROM ONE OF MY WATTPAD ACC   
> OR 2


End file.
